


He Made You

by DodgerBear



Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Johnny and Deirdre go away for a few days and leave Gheorghe and Martin behind to run the farm and bond with each other.





	He Made You

The farmhouse was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Silence had never bothered Gheorghe. Sometimes he craved it. But now he was faced with silence and the overwhelming sensation of discomfort at being without Johnny for two nights. His boyfriend was with his grandmother in Durham, some miles north towards Newcastle, attending the funeral of Deirdre’s aunt. She was the last of the family Johnny had ever met so he felt obliged to accompany Deirdre for the trip. It left Gheorghe and Martin alone in the house. The two men had built up a strong relationship over the last couple of years. Gheorghe’s calm and steady approach to life was ideal for Martin’s care needs. The strokes had affected his brain and changed every aspect of his cognitive function. He experienced terrible mood swings, going from carefree ignorant bliss to irrational anger and violent fury in the space of a minute. That really fucked with Johnny’s head. He struggled to cope with his father’s moods, unable to grasp how he could be belly laughing at Only Fools and Horses reruns one minute and then launching his teacup at the wall in the next. But Gheorghe just brushed it off and got on with it. He accepted it was Martin’s condition and not Martin himself. He would pick up the broken pieces of china, wipe down the walls and make another cup of tea all before the ad break finished in their favourite tv show. It only made Johnny fall in love with him that little bit more. 

The first night passed and was relatively uneventful. Gheorghe made a simple dinner of sausage and mash, which Martin thanked him for profusely, then helped Martin with his nightly routine. The second day was a glorious summer day so Gheorghe wheeled Martin out into the garden so he could doze in the warmth under the shade of a tree while he worked on the farm. Gheorghe got them back inside and settled Martin in front of the news while he showered and changed. He was just starting to think about dinner when the phone rang and he got to speak to Johnny. 

“How’s he doin?” 

Gheorghe chuckled. “He’s fine. We’re doing fine.”

“God I miss you. Like the village o’the damned up here.” Johnny groused. 

“I miss you too. What time will I see you tomorrow?”

“Train gets in at 4. We’ll get a taxi back.”

“I can pick you up.” Gheorghe argued gently. 

“S’okay. Stay wi’ me dad.”

“Alright.”

They chatted for a little longer but it was difficult to be personal when the phone was in the middle of the house. The men hung up and Gheorghe went to find Martin. 

“You need anything Martin?” He asked softly. 

The older man smiled crookedly. “Tell ye what...I could murder a pint.”

Gheorghe grinned, enjoying the sparkle in Martin’s eyes. His smile faded when he remembered they had no beer in the fridge. Martin realised and smiled again. “Fancy a trip t’pub? Just fer one.”

Gheorghe faltered when he thought about the pub. He hadn’t been back since the night that prompted the beginning of the end with Johnny in this first spell at the farm.  He didn’t think Martin knew about that but he obviously did when he nodded jerkily. 

“Under new management. Turns out...silly bint...dippin her hand in’t till. Owner turfed them out. New couple runnin’ place now.” He stammered through his explanation. 

Gheorghe’s heart lifted and he smiled brightly. “That sounds good.”

“Seen’t beasts?” Martin checked and Gheorghe nodded his confirmation. 

“Good lad.” 

 

The pub was completely different to how Gheorghe remembered it. His memory was clouded by emotion from the night but he could vividly recall not feeling fully comfortable when he was here before. Even before it kicked off, the eyes on him and the unsubtle whispers made him feel anxious. The atmosphere in the pub now was completely different. The walls had been cleared of all the cluttered, dusty picture frames and painted a fresh white colour. The patrons dotted around the room barely spared the men a glance when they entered through the front door, other than an older man in a wax jacket that helped hold the door open while Gheorghe manoeuvred the wheelchair over the threshold.  

“Thank you.” Gheorghe bowed his head gratefully. 

“No bother, lad.” The man was already on his way back to his seat. 

Gheorghe found them a spot near the bar and settled Martin at the table. Martin pointed a shaky hand to the breast pocket of his shirt. 

“First one on me.”

Gheorghe smiled and shook his head gently as he reached into the pocket and pulled out a ten pound note. He went to the bar and smiled cautiously at the young man behind the bar. He was tall with sandy blond hair and a handsome face. He was also very well built and clearly a regular at the gym, if his biceps were any indication. 

“Alright mate. What can I get you?”

“One pint of Ruddles, and one pint of shandy. Please.”

The barman nodded and got to work pulling the pints. He cast Gheorghe a glance and looked over at Martin. 

“Haven’t seen you two here before.” He noted casually. 

Gheorghe blushed, thinking back to the last time he stood right on this spot. “It has been a while.”

Two glasses appeared in front of him and the barman totalled it up on the till. 

“6.80 please.”

Gheorghe paid and thanked the barman, heading back to Martin with the drinks. 

“Alrigh’ lad?” Martin asked when Gheorghe frowned. The younger man jumped up and grabbed a plastic straw from the bar and dropped it in Martin’s beer, making him give his standard grimacing smile in response. 

They chatted about the farm, Gheorghe being very patient with Martin when he struggled to get his words out. Johnny had a way of trying to guess what his father was trying to say and finish his sentences for him, which caused Martin no end of frustration. Gheorghe didn’t do that. He waited quietly for Martin to get the words out and it was something Martin valued greatly. 

“You miss him...” 

Gheorghe wasn’t sure if it was a statement or a question. 

“Very much.” He answered anyway. 

“Even when he’s bein a mardy arse?” 

Gheorghe burst into laughter. “Yes. Even then. He is my best friend.”

“Aye.” Martin agreed with a nod. “Happen he’d say t’same.”

They were so involved in their conversation that they didn’t notice the table beside them become occupied by a group of three men. When Martin realised and caught the eye of a man he’d known around the village since they were both kids, began to feel apprehensive on Gheorghe’s behalf. 

“Alright Martin. How’s it goin?”

“Not...so bad, Mac. How’s Lisa?”

Gheorghe stayed still but watched from the corner of his eyes as the man known as Mac smiled broadly at mention of what he assumed was his wife. 

“Little belter. Like always.” 

Martin smiled and nodded. “Good. This here’s...Gheorghe...me son-in-law...”

Gheorghe froze, his jaw tensing when he was introduced. 

Mac smiled broadly and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you. You Johnny’s fella?”

Gheorghe was stunned and could only nod slowly as he shook the offered hand. Mac started to laugh and glanced at Martin. 

“Does he speak English?”

The words sounded harsh, almost painful, but the tone was jovial and teasing. It was easy for Gheorghe to distinguish the joke and not take any offence to it. He laughed cheerfully and blushed. 

“I am not used to having such a friendly reaction to my situation. It surprised me.”

Mac raised his eyebrows. “Oh? You bin havin’ bother?”

Gheorghe shrugged. “Not for a while now. But in the past, yes. People in the village did not welcome me too kindly.”

“Because you’re gay?” Mac asked bluntly and caused his two drinking buddies to choke on their beer. 

Gheorghe blushed even deeper and nodded. “Sometimes. But mostly because I am Romanian.”

“Bollocks to em! Only reason they don’ like it is cuz you lot come over here and wipe the floor with their bloody work ethic. Nowt to do w’you bein Romanian. They’re just lazy bastards and you show em up!” Mac ranted. 

Gheorghe laughed musically. “Perhaps. I just do my job.”

“Aye well good on ye.” Mac raised his glass. 

Martin was smirking to himself as he sipped his beer through the straw and Gheorghe couldn’t help but wonder if his idea of bringing them out to the pub was more for his benefit than Martin’s. 

 

After another pint each, shandy for the driver, Gheorghe helped Martin on with his coat. 

“When’s your fella back?” Mac leaned over to Gheorghe. 

“Tomorrow.”

“Nice one. Pub quiz is on here the day after tomorrow. Bring him down for it. Martin, you up for that? You lot can join me and Lisa on a team. We like playin but we’re a bit shite.”

Martin nodded once. “Can do.”

Gheorghe smiled his acceptance. “That sounds like fun.”

“See you here at 8 then.” Mac winked and the two men departed the pub, stopping off at the village chippy for something to eat. 

 

After their fish supper Gheorghe gave Martin a quick sponge bath and settled him in bed. 

“Thanks...lad.”

“What for?” Gheorghe was puzzled. 

“Takin me out. Nice to look at different walls fer a change.”

“I am happy to, anytime. John will be too.”

“Yer good for him, y’know.” Martin stammered. “Glad you come here like.”

Gheorghe squeezed his shoulder. “Nobody is more happy than I am.”

He left the assistance alarm on the bedside and bid Martin goodnight, knowing he would be back within an hour to help him use the bedpan. 

 

Johnny opened the door to the cottage and smiled, happy to be home and desperate to see his man. Martin was at the table reading a newspaper when he came in, looking up and smiling over half of his face. 

“Allo son.”

“Alright Dad?”

“Aye. Your lad’s looked after me proper.”

Johnny smiled happily. “Good. Where’s he?”

“Feedin t’beasts.”

Johnny nodded. “You alright if I give him a hand?”

“That what yer callin it these days?” Deirdre teased as she bustled in behind Johnny. “Go on. I can manage here.”

Johnny blushed furiously but took off faster than a bullet to the barn. 

 

“John.” Gheorghe felt his face light up when he saw his tall, roguishly handsome man standing in the doorway to the barn. 

“Hello love.”

They met halfway and fell into each other’s arms in a tight embrace. 

“Hated bein away from you.” Johnny admitted. 

“Me too.” Gheorghe agreed and dipped his head to kiss Johnny tenderly, feeling relief at the touch of his lips. It felt like home. 

“Dad bin alright?” Johnny asked when they pulled apart. 

Gheorghe smiled. “He’s been great. I like spending time with him.”

“He’s hard work.” Johnny sighed guiltily. 

“Sometimes. But nothing worth having is easy, and I like that I have a friendship with him.”

Johnny leaned in for another kiss. “Suppose so.”

“He’s a good man. Do you know how I know this?” Gheorghe cupped Johnny’s cheek in his large hand. 

“How?” Johnny frowned. 

“Because he made you.” 


End file.
